Pheonix Rising
by SperryDee
Summary: Sequel to Deidre. What happens when Elladan and Elrohir pull the biggest prank Imladris has ever seen? Chapter 9 up!
1. A Prank is Planned

*Hello everyone, and welcome to the Second installment in the Deidre series, Pheonix Rising!  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Middle-Earth or any of the characters found there, save Deidre, who is my own creation, though I hope Master Tolkien would've enjoyed my humble tributes to him. I also do not own the Tricksy Trio, who TreeHugger has graciously lent to me (they'll appear soon).  
  
*Oh, and Charlie the Naz-Bunny says hi. As does my cat, Essy the Emerald- Eyed, who stayed by my side during the horrible cold I had this weekend.  
  
*This is set a few years after my first fic. Deidre has settled down again to life in Imladris, and Arwen is the equivalent of seven or eight (she has a minor role in this fic, but it'll be more realistic, as my little sister is seven, so I have good inspiration).  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Storytelling/ A Prank is Planned  
  
Deidre and Arwen were in Arwen's room, talking. Suddenly, Arwen looked out her window toward the Misty Mountains. There was a long plume of fiery smoke coming from one of the mountains, lighting up the night sky. "Deidre, what's the smoke coming from? Is there a dragon?"  
  
"I don't think so, tithen muinithel," Deidre said, looking out the window as well. "Most likely someone's traveling in the mountains and what we're seeing is the smoke from their campfire. Then again, it could be something else."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It could be a pheonix rising out of the ashes," Deidre replied. "But no, it couldn't be. They're too rare. Most of them are in Valinor now. Still, you never know."  
  
Arwen looked interested. "What's a pheonix?"  
  
Deidre shrugged. "You wouldn't be interested, it's just something I read in a book."  
  
"I am too interested! Tell me!" Arwen had her hands on her hips, pouting.  
  
"Well, let me go get a book out of my room, and I'll show you." Deidre ran to her room, said the words that opened the trunk at the foot of her bed, and pulled the scarlet leather-bound book out. Locking the trunk again with the word her grandmother had taught her, she went back into Arwen's room. She sat down on Arwen's bed, and Arwen plopped down beside her as Deidre opened to the right page.  
  
"This is a pheonix," Deidre said, showing Arwen the illustration. It was a picture of a flame-red bird, with emerald eyes, a golden beak and talons, and a large plume. It had graceful wings and a long tail.  
  
"It's beautiful. Tell me about them, please?" Arwen gave Deidre her pleading look, the one that children everywhere use when they want something.  
  
"All right. You see, pheonixes have always been loved by our people, for they are the embodiment of fire. They are immortal, and every three thousand years they burst into flame, and emerge from the ashes anew. Once they used to be very common, but danger drove them to seek the Undying Lands. Now there are few left in Middle-Earth, but they are all the more treasured for their rarity. To see one is good luck, but it is extremely unusual to see one close up. Most often, one sees the fire of their ashes as one of them is reborn and rises from death to seek life again, rising from sorrow to find hope."  
  
Arwen thought that over for a minute and said, "You know what, Deidre?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're kinda like a pheonix. You've got a fiery heart, and you've always been good luck for me. Plus, you're always the one who finds hope, who's the best at cheering people up! But I'd rather have one you than a thousand pheonixes." Arwen hugged Deidre.  
  
"Thanks, Arwen," Deidre said, tickling her. Arwen laughed and tickled back. Before long, it had turned into an all out-tickle fest. It was so fun spending time with her, Deidre thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir had sneaked into Deidre's bathroom and picked the lock on the cupboard where she kept all her hair stuff. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Elladan asked his twin.  
  
"Of course it will! It worked perfectly well on that rabbit we experimented with, didn't it? Now give me that bottle. Not that one, the one with the stopper in the shape of a willow tree! It's her hair stuff, the stuff that she uses to keep it from tangling!"  
  
Elladan handed his brother the bottle, wincing as he remembered the poor rabbit they had caught to test their prank on. "Why that bottle?"  
  
Elrohir looked at his younger (by fifteen minutes) brother with disgust. "Because it's already the right color! She won't notice if we put the stuff in! Hold this while I pour some of the stuff out so there's room." Elladan obeyed as Elrohir poured some of the liquid down the drain, then pulled a vial out of his pocket and poured it into the glass bottle, then replaced the stopper and shook it up so the two liquids mixed.  
  
He then put the bottle in the exact same place on the shelf, fixed the lock and re-locked the cupboard, and their prank done, they stole out of the room to wait. The next morning, Deidre would get quite a surprise, that's for sure.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Next Chapter: Deidre' 'surprise' is discovered, and we find out that she does have a girly side, after all! 


	2. Morning of Mischief

* I know you've been waiting, so I'll keep the notes short.  
  
*Disclaimer: See chapter One.  
  
*Featured Author: TreeHugger. Okay, she doesn't update that often, but her stories are FF.net classics! Besides, she lent me The Tricksy Trio! (appearing soon)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Deidre got out of her bathtub, put on her nightgown and bathrobe, and looked out her window at the rising sun. She then went to the large mirror on her bedroom wall and picked up her hairbrush, ready to brush her hair. A flicker of green flashed across her field of vision as she took the towel off her head. She looked at her hair in the mirror and screamed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, over in Valinor, a young elf perked up his ears and listened for a moment, then retuned to reading his book. He could've sworn he heard a faint scream.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Deidre, clad only in a pink silk nightgown and emerald silk dressing robe, fled down the halls of Imladris to Elrond and Celebrian's rooms, looking like some artist's twisted depiction of the Vala Yavanna with her acid green hair, emerald eyes, pale skin, and unusual outfit. She pounded on the bedroom door with her fists.  
  
"Naneth! Ada! Let me in at once! It's an emergency!" Deidre shrieked, her face turning red with rage.  
  
"What is it, nin iell?" asked Elrond, opening the door. One glance at Deidre told him all he needed to know. "Go and stay with your mother," he said, storming out to the twins' bedroom and yanking the laughing Elladan and Elrohir out of bed. As soon as they saw the look on their father's face, they stopped laughing. They were in for it now.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't've done it," Elrohir hissed as they were dragged through the halls by their pajama collars.  
  
"You told me?" Elladan replied. "It was your idea in the first place! You dragged me along, remember? I said, 'no, Elrohir, we shouldn't do this, Ada will kill us,' but you said, 'no worries, brother, he won't be that mad, he'll find it funny, and we'll get off scot-free.' Yeah right. Looks like I was right. He is going to kill us. Or worse, Deidre will."  
  
Elrohir didn't have time to reply, for at that moment, they were dragged into Elrond's study, where Celebrian and Deidre waited. Elrond dropped them on the floor and went to stand beside Deidre.  
  
Elrohir, at the sight of Deidre in a frilly lace-trimmed pink silk nightgown and an emerald silk dressing gown with roses embroidered on it, couldn't help snickering. "Pink silk with lace," he said. "Who would've guessed you had a girly side after all?"  
  
Deidre looked longingly at the sword that hung above Elrond's desk, but Celebrian placed a hand on her shoulder as if to say attacking the twins with a sword was not the best means of revenge, though it might seem a good idea at first.  
  
"What do you idiots think you were doing?" Elrond bellowed. "Dyeing her hair green! You'd better hope this stuff washes out quickly, or you two will be in so much trouble, it'll make fighting a balrog seem pleasant!"  
  
"Yes, Ada," the twins droned.  
  
"I have not had enough time to think up sufficient punishment, but I warn you, you are most definitely not going to like it. In the meantime, since you two are already up, you may report to Erestor. I believe the storerooms need inventorying again. Go!"  
  
The twins groaned. Inventory was boring and stuffy, much like Erestor.  
  
Thankfully, the dye washed out after ten scrubbings in steaming hot water, but not before the rumor of Deidre's little change had spread all through Imladris. When the twins finally got out of inventorying the storerooms, they found her in the practice courts, taking out her anger on a punching bag.  
  
"Deidre," Elrohir said cautiously.  
  
She looked up, saw them, and returned to attacking the punching bag. "Go kiss an orc," she said irritably.  
  
"Ha ha, Deidre," he said, wondering if now was the best time to apologize.  
  
"Who says I was joking? It might be the only date you ever get, horseface," she retorted. Elladan snickered at hearing Deidre's nickname for his twin, and Elrohir shot him a death glare.  
  
"Look, are you going to let us apologize or not?" Elrohir did his best to ignore her comment, but he really hated it when she called him 'horseface'. Sure, it was a play off his name, which meant 'Elf-horse tamer,' and it would've been funny if it hadn't been his nickname, but it was annoying! And when he was trying to apologize, too!  
  
"Okay, spill it." Deidre didn't even take her eyes off what she was doing.  
  
"We're really sorry for dyeing your hair green, and while I admit it was my fault, Elladan wanted to rub poison ivy into your saddle again, it was just a harmless prank. I swear on Elbereth we won't do it again. And besides, its' family tradition. Turgon dyed Grandmother's hair green, her son dyed Naneth's hair purple, and we continued the tradition by repeating Turgon's idea and dyeing yours green. Never hesitate to borrow from those wiser than yourself, right? And who could be better to borrow from than the King of Gondolin? Anyway, the bottom line is, we're sorry. Do you forgive us?"  
  
"No, but it was a nice start," she said, turning from the punching bag and giving Elrohir a swift right hook to the jaw. Then she hit Elladan with a devastating punch to the stomach.  
  
The twins didn't complain, they had gotten what was coming to them. Elrohir rubbed his jaw, trying to see if it was broken or not. Deidre hit harder than anyone else he knew, maiden or not. Not that he had been hit by many maidens, that is.  
  
"And that bit about you not having a girly side, we're sorry for that," Elladan said. "I mean, of course you are a girl, not like we could ignore that, the way you've been looking lately." Deidre slapped him on the face. "I mean, there's not a male elf in Imladris, well, one that's not related to you, that wouldn't love to court you."  
  
Deidre stared. "I appreciate you trying to compliment me, but please don't mention this morning's events again. Unless you want a jaw to match your twin's, that is."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
The next morning, they were summoned to Elrond's study. "I have decided your final punishment," he declared.  
  
"If it concerns the twins, then why am I here? Did you like my idea of locking them each in a separate room with a bunch of spiders from Mirkwood and seeing who passed out first?" Deidre asked eagerly. The twins looked at each other with horror.  
  
"No. But Mirkwood is a part of what I have planned. In one month, the three of you will be sent to the court of King Thranduil, as my representatives. You will stay there for six months. Deidre, the reason you are going is to serve as a good example for the twins. And boys, if you play a prank on anyone while you are there, or on the way to and from Mirkwood, you both will be Deidre's personal servants for the next two years. That is my decision. I sent out a messenger this morning to inform Thranduil. That is all."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Next Chapter: Deidre's reaction, and what happens when the Tricksy Trio finds out? 


	3. Deidre's Reaction or The Trio Finds Out

*Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially TreeHugger, who without, this story wouldn't be possible (well, it'd be possible, but it wouldn't be as funny, and all my ideas wouldn't work). The Tricksy Trio makes their first appearance in this chapter.  
  
*For those of you who asked, the stuff Elladan and Elrohir put in Deidre's conditioner was a cloth dye they had "borrowed" from one of the weaving rooms in Imladris. And I'm sorry to say the rabbit they practiced on did not survive. It was caught by a group of human hunters who marveled over the bright green fur, and the one who's arrow had pierced the rabbit got to keep the skin, and was passed it down as an heirloom, until it deteriorated.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three The Spider Capital of Arda  
  
"Why Mirkwood, of all places?" Deidre fumed as she paced in Celebrian's chamber, where Celebrian was unsuccessfully trying to get her niece to calm down. "It's the spider capital of Arda, for Elbereth's sake!"  
  
"Your father has his reasons, nin iell," Celebrian replied soothingly. "Besides, at least you'll be safe from the twins' pranks. And I believe one of the princes of Mirkwood is just your age."  
  
As it turned out, the remark about Mrikwood's youngest prince was not the best thing to say at the time, considering Deidre's current state of emotion, as it only made her more frustrated.  
  
"That's one of the reasons I'm against going, mother! Prince Legolas of Mirkwood is my age. Ada's sending me there so he and Thranduil can fix the two of us up! I hate suitors, remember? And who knows how weird Legolas is going to be? He could be worse than the twins?" Deidre shuddered at the thought of anyone being worse than Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"You will not be 'fixed up' with Prince Legolas. That's the last thing on your father's and my minds, trust me. We're sending you and the twins to Mirkwood on an official visit. You're going along because we trust you to set a good example. Knowing Elladan and Elrohir, they will not be the best of diplomats. However, you will be. Remember those politics lessons your grandmother gave you?" Deidre nodded, and Celebrian continued. "She told me that from how she tested you, and I've learned from what happened when I asked you to greet the delegation from the Havens a few months ago, that you are a superb diplomat."  
  
"Yes, Naneth. Don't worry, I won't run away again, I'll go to Mirkwood," Deidre said. She was just trying to get Celebrian off the subject before she went into one of her long rants about duty and diplomacy again. Those were more boring than anything else in the world, and if there was one Deidre detested utterly, it was being bored. "Look, I'm going to go pack. You have certainly given me a few things to think about," she said as she left, eager to get away and have some time to herself, even if it was to pack for the journey to Mirkwood.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the "spider capital of Arda", as Deidre had named it, the messenger from Imladris had just arrived.  
  
"Legolas!" came Celebross's voice. Legolas jumped about five feet up in the air as he turned around and saw his oldest brother. He, Tavor, and Brethil looked at each other. What was it now? Just then, Celebross spoke further. "Ada wants to see you in the throne room immediately." Legolas opened his mouth to ask why, but the Crown Prince had already anticipated that. "I don't know why he wants you there, he just told me as I was walking by. He said it was very important, and that he wants to see you alone, not Tavor or Brethil as well. I suggest you go," he said, leaving.  
  
Legolas went into the room, seeing not only his father, but Tanglinna, the Master Archer, standing there with serious looks on their faces. "Celebross told me you wished to see me, Father," he said tentatively. What had he done this time? He and his friends hadn't played any tricks in ages. Surely Gwibess hadn't gotten into his father's jewels again? He panicked, knowing the punishment he would receive if that had indeed occurred.  
  
"A messenger from Imladris arrived a few hours ago, with a most interesting message from Lord Elrond," Thranduil said. "Apparently his sons and his niece the Lady Deidre will be arriving here in a month's time. Now, since Lady Deidre is your age, I thought it would be a good idea if you and your friends kept her busy during her stay here. The twins can take care of themselves, I'm sure, and for some reason Lord Elrond assured me that they would not be causing trouble. Now, what have you to say on all this, nin ion?"  
  
Legolas gulped. "Well, if she's a girl, why can't she play with Laerlend instead?" Laerlend was his little sister, and her main interests were dolls, tea parties, and being annoying, in that order.  
  
"Because the Lady Deidre is your age, little Greenleaf, and from what I have heard, she is more interested in archery and swordfighting than dolls and tea parties," Tanglinna answered. "She is not your average maiden."  
  
A girl who liked swordfighting and archery? That was unusual. Oh, well, maybe she might not be so bad after all. "Very well, Ada. May I leave now? I think it would be wise to inform Tavor and Brethil of the new addition to our group of friends." Thranduil nodded, and Legolas left.  
  
When Legolas got back, his friends were relieved to find out that they weren't in trouble. And when he told them about Lady Deidre, well, they were very surprised, to say the least. The Tricksy Trio could do nothing but wait and see what the Lady Deidre really was like. May Elbereth have mercy on their souls.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*I know, the last paragraph sounds a bit foreboding, but hey, I was in that kinda mood when I wrote it. Oh, and I spell pheonix my own way. It's how I've always seen it spelled, and that's how I'm keeping it.  
  
*Next Chapter: Deidre and the twins arrive in Mirkwood. What will happen when she and Legolas meet? (Hint: sparks fly, but not in the way you might think ;) Oh, and warning: Aralith gets a big surprise soon! Deidre just couldn't resist. ~laughs evilly~) 


	4. The Spider Capital of Arda

*Thanks to all my reviewers! And to Evening Nightshade, I would'nt've killed the twins, I would've gotten revenge in a truly horrible way, as Deidre ends up doing. (Note: I need help for her revenge. I must involve the Tricksy Trio's help, as well as spiders, but otherwise, take the idea and run a marathon with it. Post your ideas in your reviews!)  
  
*Oh, and if any of you go to Councilofelrond.com and read their fanfics, please read An Aussie in King Aragorn's Court, by Nimrodelsong. Bit of Legolas/OC and Boromir/OC romance (Spoiler: they're in love with the same girl).  
  
*This Chapter: Clash of the Cultures. What happens when Deidre and Legolas meet?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"May I present the Lady Deidre and Lords Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris?" came the steward's voice as they stepped into the room. Deidre wished she had been given time to change out of her riding outfit, but there was no sense in fussing over things out of your control.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood," King Thranduil said. "I hope your journey was pleasant."  
  
"It was fine," Deidre replied. "Thank you for your hospitality." Elladan and Elrohir murmured in agreement.  
  
"You're welcome. I see that you and the twins are tired from your trip. Might I suggest you bathe and rest, then join my family and I for dinner? You have had the luck to arrive on the night of our spring feast, so there will be much merriment."  
  
"We would be pleased to accept your suggestion," Deidre said cordially. Best to play it safe for now, until she got the measure of them.  
  
A servant led them to their rooms, and Deidre took relish in the hot bath that awaited her. When she was done, she got dressed, donning the outfit she had packed in the event of an occasion like this. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Everything was going perfectly according to plan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"Stop fidgeting," Aralith said to his younger brother as they waited in the hall. "You're acting like you've got poison ivy."  
  
"Sorry," Legolas replied. He was nervous. What would the visitors from Imladris be like?  
  
He didn't have to wait long for an answer. At that moment, Deidre, followed by the twins, walked into the hall. The twins were dressed alike in robes of dark blue with sliver trim, but Deidre stood out like a rose among irises.  
  
She was dressed in her favorite dress, an emerald green velvet with wide sleeves and a neckline just low enough to be flirty. Her mithril and ruby necklace that she had received for her coming-of-age was fastened around her neck, and a delicate diadem of silver and emeralds was atop her head.  
  
Legolas gasped. She was beautiful. He could hear the murmurs of everyone in the hall as she walked toward his father.  
  
Deidre smiled inwardly as she walked to where King Thranduil was sitting. Things were turning out better than she had expected. Her grandmother had taught her a little secret for visiting other realms on behalf of your home: impress them with everything you've got. It was why she and Finrod had caused such a big stir in Doriath, Galadriel had explained. Deidre had taken this advice to heart, and that was why she had dressed so finely for the feast.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Deidre," the king said warmly. "Allow me to introduce my children. Directly beside me is Celebross, the eldest, and next to him is Aralith. Standing near Aralith is Legolas, my youngest son, and next to him is Princess Laerlend, my only daughter and youngest child." The princes bowed as their names were said, and Laerlend curtsied.  
  
Deidre curtsied in reply, but said nothing. She looked at the princes. Celebross was a lot like his father, it seemed, but Aralith, well, there was an uneasiness about him, Deidre wasn't sure why. The princess Laerlend seemed all sugar and sweetness, the kind of little girl who would play tea party all day long if she could. She saw Prince Legolas. He had a fidgety air about him, as if formality bothered him, and Deidre could sense a certain uneasiness regarding her, as well.  
  
Deidre was good at reading others. A fidget of the hand, a glance toward the side, all told quite a bit about the person. But she also took great care to ensure that she was not read, as well. She had often been teased by others, and they got even worse if they sensed emotion, so she had learned to hide her feelings, only letting them show when she was around those she trusted most. That had earned her the nickname "ice maiden," but she didn't mind. She cared not for what her tormentors thought.  
  
They were seated for the feast, and Deidre was placed next to Prince Legolas at the table, but paid no attention to him, and talking with Elladan and Elrohir instead. She was wary of him, and she wanted to find out more about him before she made her next move. Calculation was essential when one was visiting a foreign land, especially one where the ruler may or may not be trying to fix you up with one of his sons, she mused.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Next Chapter: Dancing, and the twins find out Aralith's little secret. *hee hee* 


	5. Dancing and Teasing

*This chapter is dedicated to Mitch Olsen, my critic and friend, who often gives me cause to hit him with my 'purse' (which is used as a giant pencil case and storage bag, as well as for storing lip gloss, a mini hairbrush, and a few assorted scrunchies and headbands. But NO bricks, even if some of my friends believe to the contrary), though I always apologize. His reviews aren't always what I want to hear, but I admire his frankness, and his ambition: to revive the lost art of claymation, and become the next Steven Spielberg. So Mitch, this chapter's for you! (And I'm -very- sorry for the whole 'modernism' fight, really).  
  
*This chappie: Dancing and teasing. Not a very good summary, but you'll see what I mean as the chapter progresses.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
The feasting was over, and a great night of dancing was ahead for the inhabitants of Mirkwood. However, there was one prince of Mirkwood who was not dancing, but merely watching with his friends, laughing at Celebross's attempts to woo the maidens, and joking about the festivities. Such laughter, however, was cut short when Tanglinna came over to Legolas with a grin on his face.  
  
Tanglinna grinning. This could not be good for Legolas. He gulped, and the master archer spoke.  
  
"Your father thinks it would be a good idea if you were to ask the Lady Deidre for a dance," he said calmly.  
  
"W-what?" Legolas asked, surprised.  
  
"You heard me, little greenleaf. Ask the Lady Deidre for a dance. Your father requests it." Seeing Legolas's hesitation, he added, "Now."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
While Legolas was talking to Tanglinna, Deidre was busy observing the scene around her. Elladan and Elrohir were flirting with some maidens, Prince Aralith was looking very nervous, for some reason, Prince Celebross was trying to score points with a gaggle of girls, and Princess Laerlend was talking with one of her friends.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Prince Legolas was walking toward her. Oh, great, she thought. I've tried to avoid others all evening, and now, the person who I would like most to avoid is coming straight toward me! Probably going to ask me for a dance. I swear, males are so predictable, she thought, shaking her head in amusement.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Legolas walked over to Deidre, very nervous. "Good evening, Lady Deidre," he said, trying to hide the fact that he had no idea what he was doing. "I trust your journey was pleasant."  
  
"As pleasant as could be expected, Prince Legolas," she replied calmly.  
  
"That's good," he said, trying to think of how to best phrase the question he was about to ask. "Lady Deidre, would you do me the honor of a dance?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Deidre mentally congratulated herself. She had guessed correctly. But now, what was she to do? It's not that she didn't care for dancing, she rather liked it. By herself, when no one was watching, that is. Still, if she said no, it wouldn't be very polite, but if she accepted, she'd have to dance with him. Well, he was nice, and he was being very polite. She just hoped the twins didn't see her dancing with him, or she'd never hear the end of it.  
  
"I would be happy to dance with you, Prince Legolas," she said, taking the hand he offered her. They walked to the area where people were dancing, the musicians playing a lovely tune.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, the twins had left the group of maidens and had walked over to Prince Aralith, trying to engage him in conversation. "So, Aralith," Elrohir began. "What's life in Mirkwood like?"  
  
"Fine," he replied nervously.  
  
"So, do you guys keep giant spiders as pets or something? I mean, you do live in, how did Deidre refer to here? Oh, yes, 'the spider capital of Arda'. Surely you have a great deal of contact with those particular arachnids, am I right?"  
  
Aralith gulped, and the twins eyed him suspiciously. "A-actually, we don't really see them much. T-the spiders tend to stay away from our dwellings."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a grin. It was obvious that Prince Aralith was scared of spiders, and while they couldn't play any pranks, they certainly could use this to their advantage.  
  
"That's a bother," said Elladan. "You see, Elrohir and I were really looking forward to seeing them."  
  
Elrohir took his brother's cue and added, "Wait, I have an idea! Aralith could take us hunting for spiders!"  
  
Aralith's face paled. Bullseye, the twins thought. "I don't think you'd really enjoy that," he said, glancing around the room like a cornered animal looking for some means of escape.  
  
"Oh, but we would," Elladan protested. "And you'd be the best one to go with us, right, brother?"  
  
"I wholeheartedly agree," his twin said.  
  
Aralith was panicky as he saw the twins' identical wide grins. He was in trouble.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Next chapter: archery and guessing games 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTES! VERY IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
*I am having MAJOR lack of plot ideas right now, so if any of you have ideas or suggestions, PLEASE email me at SperryDee13@msn.com or at doughertyh.ghs@gaggle.net with your help! I'd prefer if you emailed me at my msn account, since I check it more often, though, but I'm not picky.  
  
*I especially need ideas for Deidre's revenge on the twins! All I have so far is that it should involve Legolas's pet spider, Gwibess, but otherwise I'm drawing blanks. Thanks! 


	7. She Walks in Beauty

*Thanks to TreeHugger for her wonderful ideas! She blasted me out of my writer's block and helped me with my plot, so much thanks is owed to her.  
  
*Thanks to all my friends (aka the Histon crew) for all their support. And Mitch, don't worry, I'll never do anything like that dedication again, I promise (sorry I can't say the same for the purse-whacking).  
  
*Also, big thanks to Drew Kazier, the best friend anyone could have. You're always there for me, and I really appreciate it! : )  
  
*Oh, and I challenge all of you to guess who wrote the quote Tavor says in this chapter, the one that starts with "She walks in beauty like the night". Whomever guesses right gets their name mentioned, and the thrill of knowing they've outsmarted three university professors (I asked some of my mom's friends and they had no clue).  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Deidre dressed in her archery gear, grabbed her bow and quiver, and was about to head to the archery courts to get in a bit of early-morning practice, since she wasn't particularly hungry. However, the twins had other plans.  
  
"Nice dancing last night," Elrohir said, leaning against the doorframe and blocking Deidre's exit.  
  
"Thanks," Deidre said flatly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to the archery courts."  
  
"Why?" asked Elladan. "So you can meet Prince Legolas there?"  
  
"Elladan, have you lost your sense of reason? What reason would I have to meet anyone, let alone Prince Legolas, anywhere?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," drawled Elrohir, looking way too pleased with himself. "I'm sure the two of you had plenty of time to talk when the two of you were dancing last night. The way he looked at you, it was like there wasn't anyone else there. It's rather obvious that he's enamoured of you."  
  
Deidre fought with herself to keep from breaking Elrohir's jaw. She blushed in spite of herself, and Elladan took it as his cue, unfortunately.  
  
"Maybe the ice maiden has melted," he smirked. "Maybe the reason she's blushing is that she's a tad embarrassed about now having to break the oath she once swore shortly after mother explained the facts of life to her. What was that oath again?"  
  
"I believe it was to the extent of 'I swear I'll never fall in love, ever,' or something like that," Elrohir replied.  
  
Deidre knew she shouldn't let her temper get the best of her, but she just had to. She knocked the twin's heads together, then made her escape as they tumbled backwards, knocked off balance.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"C'mon, Legolas, let's go!" Brethil shouted as they ran through the halls, bows in hand.  
  
"Coming!" Legolas replied, catching up with Tavor and Brethil.  
  
"So, what did you think of the Lady Deidre?" Brethil asked.  
  
" 'She walks in beauty like the night," Tavor said. "Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright Meet in her aspect and her eyes; Thus mellowed to that tender light Which heaven to gaudy day denies'."  
  
Legolas and Brethil were dumbstruck, but after a few moments, Legolas was able to speak. "I would have to agree with you wholeheartedly, my friend. She is the fairest being in Middle-Earth. Did you write that piece of poetry yourself?"  
  
Tavor blushed. "Actually, I got it out of a book of poems by Beronil I read once. It came to mind when I saw her walk into the hall, shining with the light of a thousand stars."  
  
"I had no idea you were so poetic, Tavor. Then again, I'm not surprised," Brethil said.  
  
"And speaking of surprises," Legolas interrupted as they walked into the wooded clearing that was the archery court. "There's Lady Deidre."  
  
They watched as Deidre fitted a red-fletched arrow to her bow, aimed at the center of the target, and fired, hitting it dead center. Legolas's mouth dropped open. A sharp nudge in the ribs from Tavor caused him to quickly close it as Deidre turned their way.  
  
"Good morning," she said coolly.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Deidre," Legolas said. Brethil and Tavor followed suit. "We're sorry to have interrupted your archery practice. We had no idea you were here or..."  
  
"Or what?" Deidre asked, her eyebrows slightly raised.  
  
"N-nothing," Tavor stammered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Deidre was fighting to keep from laughing and to remain a calm expression on her face. From the looks on the faces of Legolas and his two friends, they had been talking about her.  
  
"Legolas, aren't you going to introduce me to your two friends?" she asked, tactfully changing the subject.  
  
Legolas blushed. "This is Tavor, and this is Brethil," he said, gesturing to each in turn.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Deidre replied, smiling. "Say, since the three of you have your archery things with you, how about if we have a little contest? Pick who you want to go against me."  
  
"All right," Brethil said.  
  
"But what fun is a contest without a little wager?" she asked thoughtfully. "I know, if I win, the three of you have to give me the grand tour of Mirkwood. I mean, show me what there is that's fun here."  
  
"Fine. But what if we win?" Legolas queried.  
  
"If you win, then I will answer any one question from each of you. If there is a tie, both will happen. Agreed?" I have such wonderful skills at improvising to get what I want, Deidre thought to herself. I might just let them win, even. Or I might not. It all depends on whom they choose, and how good they are.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Legolas, Tavor, and Brethil whispered amongst themselves. "I'll go against her," Legolas said. The other two nodded. What was she planning? From the look in her eyes as she challenged them, she had something up her sleeve. And as for the bets, they would've shown her around Mirkwood anyway, but he did have to admit, being able to ask her anything he wanted would be interesting.  
  
"Have you come to a decision?" Deidre asked impatiently.  
  
"Legolas will face you in archery," Tavor stated. "Best out of thirteen rounds?"  
  
"Agreed." Thirteen was her lucky number. The contest would prove interesting.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Next chapter: the contest. Who will win, Legolas or Deidre? Or will it be a tie? Place your bets! 


	8. Questions and a Spider

*So far, TreeHugger and Sami have guessed correctly. The writer of Tavor's quote was Lord Byron.  
  
*The votes are in! Wait and see the outcome of the archery contest!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
The score was tied, 6-6, and it was the final round, with Brethil acting as referee. Deidre aimed her bow at the target's center, and cast a quick look at Legolas. He was concentrating very hard, hard enough not to notice her plan. Deidre readjusted her aim just a hair off-center, and when Brethil gave the signal, they shot their final arrow.  
  
Tavor went to check where the arrows had landed, and found that Legolas's had hit dead center, with Deidre's only a tiny bit to the right. Deidre saw the looks of astonishment and delight on the trio's faces; totally oblivious to the fact that she had let them win on purpose.  
  
And I thought the twins were thick sometimes, she laughed mentally. Just goes to show that in a battle of wits, the girl always wins. She walked over to Legolas and congratulated him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"You were really good," Legolas said. "I mean, really, really good." That was about all he could say. Deidre didn't look at all disappointed by the fact that she hadn't won, and Legolas didn't know whether to be relieved or suspicious. He wondered if she had let him win on purpose, but decided not to mention it.  
  
"Thanks," Deidre replied. "Now, that wager was fair and square, so don't worry, I'll answer the questions. Just keep them non-blush-causing, okay? Nothing personal or anything like that, or the only answer you'll get is a broken jaw, courtesy of yours truly, got it?"  
  
The trio nodded in agreement. "We'll even fulfill our part of the bargain, anyway," Tavor said. "Follow us."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Legolas offered Deidre a hand in getting into the treehouse, but she declined. Once all four of them were up there, they were surprised to find that the treehouse was already occupied...by Gwibess.  
  
"Masters!" The spider cried. Deidre just looked on in amusement as Gwibess tackled Legolas, Tavor, and Brethil.  
  
"Get.off.Gwibess," Legolas said, trying to remove the spider from him. "Please."  
  
The spider obeyed reluctantly, but then spied Deidre. "Who is this, Let Go Lass?" Gwibess queried.  
  
'Let Go Lass'? Deidre wondered. How funny. "I'm Deidre," she said to the spider. "What's your name?"  
  
"Gwibess. Nice to meet you, Dee Dray. Pretty hair," the spider said, scuttling over to Deidre. "Very pretty."  
  
Deidre shrank away from the spider, a bit creeped out. Why was it that almost everyone complimented her hair and tried to touch it? It made her -very- uncomfortable, and now a spider was trying to play with it!  
  
Legolas could tell that Deidre didn't really care for Gwibess's praise, and said, "Gwibess, would you mind leaving for a while? Please?"  
  
The spider left in the arachnidian version of a huff. "Well," Deidre said calmly. "What are your questions?"  
  
Legolas spoke first. "Why did you and the twins get sent here? I know there has to be some reason. You didn't blow up a building or something, did you?"  
  
Deidre stifled a laugh. "Well, it's not like I -meant- to," she started, relishing the scared looks on the trio's faces. "Just kidding," she said, and they relaxed. "Actually, it was the twins' fault. I get out of the shower, look in the mirror, and my hair was bright green! They had put dye in my conditioner! Well, to make a long story short, and to cut a bunch of embarrassing parts, how it ended up is with me beating them up, and the three of us getting sent here, though I have no idea why. About being sent here, that is."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
~2 hours later~ (A/N: Okay, I ran out of ideas for the questions, so don't flame me. Anyway, cut me some slack! I've been tré busy lately, with Histon, and Newspaper, and other stuff.))  
  
Deidre had been talking with the trio, and had found them to be really nice. However, only half of her mind was on what they were talking about. The other half was busy trying to plan revenge on Elladan and Elrohir. After all, Elrond hadn't banned -her- from playing pranks, just the twins, leaving the window for revenge wide open.  
  
Wait a sec, Deidre thought. Gwibess is a spider. Spiders spin webs that are there known not only for being very sticky, but also being very good to trap things-or people- with. She grinned evilly as she told Legolas, Tavor, and Brethil of her plan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Next Chapter: The trap is set, but will the twins fall for Deidre's ruse? You'll just have to see! And if you're good and review, there might even be some Deidre/Legolas romance! ; )  
  
*Also, if I'm late in updating, have mercy! I have a habit of working on fanfics when I'm supposed to be doing other things, and I get caught three times out of ten, and when that happens, I usually get banned from the computer for a day or two. So please be patient! 


	9. The Trap

*Thanks to TreeHugger, my only reviewer on the last chapter!  
  
*Oh, and if I seem a bit lucid (aka out-of-my head) when I'm writing this, blame an afternoon of theme park rides and too much frozen lemonades (which have an odd effect of my personality, making me act kinda crazy).  
  
*As promised, Deidre plans her revenge, and a bit of romance!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
It was past dinner, a few hours after the Trio and Deidre had left the treehouse. Deidre was walking in the gardens, mentally checking her plans for revenge on Elladan and Elrohir for any flaws. She spotted Legolas. Good, she thought. But how should I phrase my query? A bit of diplomacy, then move on to friendlier terms, and use all of the Vanyarin charm I inherited from grandmother. He won't know what hit him.  
  
"Hello, Legolas," Deidre said calmly.  
  
"Hello," he replied. "Nice night, isn't it?"  
  
"Very," Deidre said as he looked at her. She hadn't counted on him doing that. Just looking at him made butterflies flutter in her stomach, waiting to burst loose. All her planned-out speech had left her mind the moment he locked eyes with her. Get a grip on yourself, Deidre, she thought. You're not some maiden who'll fall head over heels for the first guy who is more than a little handsome and is really nice! Keep calm, keep calm. "Erm, I was wondering if you'd help me with something," she said.  
  
"What kind of something?"  
  
Deidre took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Look, I want revenge on the twins. When I met Gwibess earlier, I got an idea on how best to carry out my vengeance. However I need your help in carrying out my plan."  
  
"Okay, but what is the plan?" Legolas asked.  
  
Deidre told him, and when she was finished, Legolas smiled. Deidre's right, he thought. It is a good plan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Sorry this is soooo short, busy with a lot of things, like meetings with the principal regarding a situation in which I got beat up by some of the people in my class, and also, school is getting out on Thursday, so I've been stressed with end-of-the-year tests and stuff. 


	10. A Sticky Situation

* Hi everybody! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for: the revenge of Deidre!  
  
* Oh, and just so you know, I go to horseback riding/bible camp next week (June 8th) and don't get back until the 13th, so if I don't review or update during that time, it's because camp's all about getting back to nature and improving our relationship with God, so computers are banned.  
  
*And now, here's the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Elladan and Elrohir walked down the halls of the palace, talking about the note that had been left for them earlier. "Elladan and Elrohir," it had read, "Since you asked me to take you on a spider hunt, you will get your wish. You probably don't have your bows with you, so you can borrow some. Meet me outside the armory in half an hour. -Aralith"  
  
"I can't believe he's taking us!" exclaimed Elladan. "This is going to be great!"  
  
"I know! But we've never hunted giant spiders before. What do you think it'll be like?" replied Elrohir. "Deidre's going to be so jealous, she'll explode!"  
  
"Nah," Elladan replied. "She's too busy acting starry-eyed over Legolas to notice anything."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
At that very moment, Deidre, Legolas, Tavor, and Brethil were waiting for the twins to come into range. As soon as they did, Deidre gave the signal. The twins found themselves hanging upside down from the ceiling, thanks to two rope traps Deidre had devised. But the best was yet to come.  
  
Gwibess and one of her fellow spiders crawled down from their hiding place in the rafters and began to extra-strong spider silk around each twin, leaving only the head free. The twins bore identical expressions of shock, anger, and fear as the spiders left and Deidre and the trio stepped out from their hiding places.  
  
"Deidre!" Elrohir roared. "Get us down, now!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think I will, horseface. I'm enjoying this too much. I'll let you down sometime, most likely in a week or two, but it just depends on when you two start behaving. You know, I was going to just lure you two here myself, but when Legolas offered to forge his brother's handwriting, well, I just couldn't resist. It made the planning so much easier, don't you think?" Deidre asked with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Legolas nodded, and he, Tavor, Brethil, and Deidre roared with laughter. The plan had gone perfectly.  
  
"You know, Deidre, from what you've told me, this only proves that they have a habit of getting into sticky situations," Brethil said, grinning.  
  
"Yes, they certainly get wrapped up in their plotting, don't they?" Legolas added.  
  
Elrohir opened his mouth to speak, but Deidre cut him off. "I suppose you don't recall that when your father banned you and Elladan from playing pranks on me, he didn't say anything about me getting revenge on you. Therefore, I get off scot free and with a perfect revenge." Deidre turned to go. "Oh, and sorry to leave you two hanging by a thread, but I simply must go. I'll come back to gloat later. Namarie, nimrods!" And with that, she and the trio left, leaving the twins to try unsuccessfully to escape from the sticky prisons they were trapped in. **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Next chapter: Thranduil and Tanglinna find out. Will Deidre be able to stand up to a very angry wood-elf king? Wait and find out! (Oh, and BTW, there's only two chapters left. I'll take votes for what I should do next at the beginning of the next chapter.) 


	11. Anger Evaded

*Hi everybody! Like I promised, here's the third to last chapter! Yes, I know, this fics has been a wonderful ride, but hey, don't worry, I have a sequel in the works!  
  
*Which brings us to the matter of voting: pick one of the following choices: * 1, a short, angsty fic about Celebrian's leaving and how Deidre deals with it (warning: I'm not good at writing angst, but I'll try). * 2, a short fic about a small adventure when Deidre decides to explore Rohan a bit, about 15 years before the WR (and ends up meeting Eomer & Eowyn, but I don't really have a plot for this, just an idea that covers the first three chapters, and no real idea after that). * 3, just skip those and head straight to Firestar (Deidre's adventures during the WR, MAJOR Legolas/Deidre romance), which I am kinda leaning towards for sake of I actually have a set-out plot and objectives, as well as the fact that I'm itching to write the Kate & Leopold-esque scene about ten chapters in (a bit racy, but if you've ever seen Kate & Leopold, there's this one part I think would really be cool to put in, albeit with a Middle-Earth twist.)  
  
*Just put your vote in your review, and don't worry, I'm doing  
Firestar no matter what.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!" Thranduil's voice thundered through the palace. "COME HERE THIS INSTANT! TAVOR, BRETHIL AND DEIDRE, TOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Legolas gulped. This could not be good at all. He hoped that Brethil wouldn't get Brethilitis again, and he hoped most of all that Deidre would be okay once his father was through with them.  
  
The aforementioned four elves dashed into the throne room where Thranduil sat. "Legolas," Tanglinna drawled calmly, " Your father wishes to know why Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris are suspended eight feet in the air by spider silk, and wrapped up in cocoons of the same material."  
  
Uh-oh. Tanglinna was calm. That was never good. Just as Legolas was trying to fumble for an explanation, Deidre stepped in to defend him.  
  
"King Thranduil," Deidre began. "First of all, do not blame Legolas and his friends for what happened to my cousins. If anyone, it is I who should take the blame, for it was entirely my idea. I was merely getting revenge on Elladan and Elrohir for dyeing my hair acid green when we were back in Imladris, and asked Legolas to aid me in my vengeance. It was I who approached him about the subject, I who devised the plan, and I who orchestrated the carrying out of said plan. Therefore, I am to blame, not Legolas, Tavor, and Brethil, who were only pawns in the chess game of my revenge."  
  
Thranduil looked taken aback. He looked like he was confused over what to say next. Finally, he spoke. "I applaud your honesty, Lady Deidre, and I see that your revenge was justified. After all, having one's hair dyed acid green would be horrible for anyone, and the punishment you thought up for the twins was very clever, to say the least. But in the future, please try to keep your revenge, comical as it may be, out of Mirkwood's halls and back in Imladris, understood?"  
  
"Of course, sir. But I don't have to cut them down now, do I?"  
  
Thranduil looked amused at the pouting, pleading look Deidre had on her face. "Oh, all right. But you will have to cut them down sometime."  
  
"I will, King Thranduil, once I'm finished laughing at how stupid they look like that, I'll cut them down."  
  
"Good. Your four may leave now."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Yipee! Two chapters in one day! My muse is working overtime! Who knows, this fic might be finished by the time I go off to camp! Then I'll have the whole week to brainstorm plot ideas! 


	12. Farewell and Home At Last

*Final Chapter, everybody! And don't worry, by the time I post this, the first chapter of Firestar will be up, since choice number three won (five votes).  
  
*I would like to thank Treehugger and Anodien for faithfully reviewing both of my fics, and for their wonderful encouragement and advice. Thanks a bunch! If you check your emails, you'll see an e-card from me!  
  
*And now, here is the final chapter of Pheonix Rising:  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"Thanks for everything, guys," Deidre said. "Mirkwood's a lot nicer than I expected. I'll actually miss visiting here."  
  
"Feel free to come back whenever you want to," Legolas offered.  
  
"And the sooner the better!" Tavor said enthusiastically. "Mirkwood will be all the more wonderful for your presence."  
  
Brethil rolled his eyes, but was cut short by an odd sight. Deidre, obviously on the spur of the moment, had hugged Legolas. Legolas hugged her back, until they realized what they were doing.  
  
"Erm, bye," Deidre said, leaving as she realized what she had done. The twins would never stop teasing her about that! And why did she even hug him? It's not like she had any feelings for him. He was just a friend. Just a friend. "Namarie!" Deidre called out as the party left Mirkwood.  
  
"You are so lucky," Tavor said once Deidre was out of earshot. "You got to hug the most beautiful maiden in Arda and she didn't even injure you! You have no idea how jealous I am."  
  
"I guess I am lucky," Legolas said dreamily, while thinking of Deidre, and how wonderful she was. He was hooked. Little did he know that it would be over a thousand years before he and Deidre met again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"Deidre! Deidre! You're home! Oh, and Elladan and Elrohir are, too. I was hoping they'd get eaten by spiders," Arwen said disappointedly as she saw her brothers.  
  
"Well," Deidre said, dismounting from her horse and leading Swiftrun to the stall, "They didn't get eaten, but they did get caught in a web, courtesy of Gwibess, Prince Legolas's pet spider."  
  
Arwen's eyes widened. "Prince Legolas has a pet spider? Cool! I want you to tell me my bedtime story tonight! I like yours way better than mommy's. Yours are full of action and adventure!"  
  
"Oh, and speaking of Prince Legolas," Elrohir drawled. "Deidre made quite an impression on him, and he on her. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up dating!" Unfortunately for him, he was so wrapped up in teasing Deidre, he didn't notice the manure shovel headed straight for his head.  
  
Ah, Deidre thought. Arwen's overjoyed to see me, Elladan's laughing his head off, and Elrohir is unconscious. Yep, things are back to normal once more.  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Hope you liked it, everybody! Please review and read the next installment of the Deidre series, Firestar 


End file.
